Moments with the Avengers
by Sam-Jo2013
Summary: Little moments with the Avengers . Will include Avenger!Loki :p.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so no, I have not given up on "The Pain of Summer Heat". The last chapter is still being typed. I just thought of this though, and decided to attempt to write it out. Its a little OCC (okay, so maybe alot. -_-), but it will have to do~ **

**This fic will hold chapters of different things that goes on with the Avengers. It will be updated either when people give me ideas or they come to me. :p**

**On another note, any of y'all hear that on August 7th YouTube will release a new "Thor The Dark World" clip (or trailer...not to sure what it is. O.o)**

**Oh! And if y'all would be so kind as to let me know what you thought of this chapter, that would be great! :D Any ideas ya have for a new one would also be loved too~~**

* * *

Steve found himself wandering aimlessly through the halls and rooms of Tony's tower, bored out of his mind. In fact, he was a little ashamed to admit he had wished a few times already that there would be an attack on the city, he was that bored.

And for some reason it seemed like everyone was off doing their own thing today.

Tony and Bruce was in Bruce's lab working on who knows what, and he did not care to find out. Last time he stumbled in there he had to sit through a two-hour lecture in which no one gained anything but a headache and aggravation towards each other. No way he was going through_ that_ again.

Earlier, when Steve had decided to try to go let off some boredom in the training room that Tony had built, he was surprised to see that Clint and Natasha was already in there. He had no problems working out with other people, but after a couple of seconds of watching the two assassins go at each other in a rather _intimate_ way of fighting he felt rather awkward being in there. So he quickly left.

Loki was nowhere to be seen, and Steve had already been through many of the floors Tony had in his tower. The god had remarked some time ago that he did not have the skill of teleportation, but Steve could not help the doubt that crept into his mind. Loki had a talent of just up and disappearing and appearing when no one was looking.

Steve realized that he had not run into Thor yet. "That's weird," he thought as he decided to change his course to the main living room and maybe get something to eat. Usually Thor's booming voice filled the halls and could be heard throughout the tower. "Wonder what he is up to." His question was answered as he entered the living area and found the thunder-god on one of Tony's couches, surrounded by what looked like playing cards. "Ummm, hey Thor," he said, waving his hand in greeting as he tried in vain to figure out what the god was doing.

"Hello Captain," answered Thor, but his attention was held by a card that he was holding. Steve frowned, and walked over.

"What do you have there?"

Thor bent slightly over picked up a torn, crumpled box that had been tossed under the table. "It is called "Yu-No". It _looks_ to be a game, but it is complicated to understand. Have you played it before?" Steve took the box from Thor's hands and tried to see past the destruction.

"You are right to assume that it is a game, Thor, because that is what it is. But, I have never played this game. It was not made in the time I came from." He handed the box back to Thor. At that moment Clint and Natasha walked in, looking a little winded and flushed from their workout.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Clint, who made his way over beside Steve. He saw the cards littering the floor, table and couches. "Uhhh, did you lose a fight with a bunch of cards?" Natasha sat on a couch opposite of Thor, eyebrow slightly raised at the scene before her.

"Nay, Son of Barton. When I was attempting to open this box to see the contents it ripped," answered Thor, who showed the same box to Clint that Steve had just handed over. Clint's eyes slightly grew in size.

"Dude, ripped is an understatement. That box is beyond hope of repair," he said, taking the box from Thor and attempting to push the ripped ends back together.

"Nothing can best me!" stated Thor, looking slightly proud, a ghost of a smile gracing his face.

"Yeah, _cardboard_ is such a_ tough_ opponent," laughed Clint, throwing the box at Thor, grinning when it bounded off Thor's head. Thor shot him a glare, a glint glowing in his eyes and smile becoming more challenging.

"It proved to hold more of a challenge than you when we spar," Thor replied back, and laughed loudly when Clint crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks, looking offended.

"So Thor, why do you have this game out anyways," asked Natasha

'Lady Jane gave it to me when I visited her yesterday. She said that it would be lots of fun to play with all of you. But, I have yet to see how this is 'lots of fun'," he said, scowling at the mess around him.

"He doesn't know how to play the game and I have never even heard of it. Do you guys know how to play?" Steve asked, looking from Clint to Natasha. Clint looked at the box, then shook his head.

"Nope, no clue. How bout you Nat?" Clint showed her the box.

"My area of ability in games lie in Chess. Chess, checkers and the occasional Battleship. I have no clue how to play this game." Natasha said, waving off the baffled stare the Steve was giving the two assassins. Just then a muffled explosion could be felt through the tower. Natasha and Thor jumped up, and all four of them looked as if they were about to go on the assault before Jarvis' voice came on.

"Tony has asked me to inform you that there is no need for alarm. He said, in his words, that there was a 'little mishap' in the lab."

Everyone visibly relaxed.

"Of _course_ it would be Stark's fault," came a voice, seemingly out of nowhere.

Steve and Clint jumped, then immediately tried to cover it up by awkwardly rubbing at their necks and finding random objects suddenly interesting. Natasha tensed ever so slightly, but unless you had sharp vision you missed it. Thor just laughed. "Brother! How do you fare on this fine day?"

"Quite well," replied Loki, not even trying to hide his smirk at the other's reactions. He moved swiftly from the middle of the room and sat on the last empty couch. "I see you have caused yet _another_ mess, Thor. Are you _truly_ that incompetent?" He remarked, eyes roaming over the cards, falling on the ripped box that Natasha had discarded on the table. Thor was about to argue back, but Clint cut him off

"OH! I GOT IT!" he yelled. Everyone turned towards him as he wore a triumphant grin. "It should have come with instructions. Let's just read them."

Thor winced. "Lady Jane said that it...it is a rather easy game to play...that she had lost the instructions some time back...but that someone here should know how to play it." The room grew into a collective silence, no one knowing how to respond to the fact that none of them knew how to play the 'rather easy' game. Suddenly the elevator dinged open, and a ruffled Tony and Bruce stumbled through the doors. Their clothes were singed and hair was a mess. Black smears littered their faces and clothes, and their was some sort of goo stuck to them.

"Yeah, never try to see what happens to silly putty when placed in a batch of unstable chemicals," grumbled Bruce, throwing Tony a furious glare.

"Hey, Mr. Grumpy Gus, I _said_ I would replace anything that got destroyed," retorted Tony, walking over to the bar.

"That's the thing Tony,_ everything_ got destroyed!"

"Well, like I knew that such a childish play toy could be so destructive. They should have some sort of warning on that stuff. So technically, not my fault."

"I clearly _warned_ you what would happen, and you politely looked at me, smiled, and did it anyways," growled Bruce.

"Oh, details details. Look at the bright side, you get shiny new toys," said Tony, waving a hand in Bruce's general direction as he used the other to poor him some scotch.

Steve could see that Tony's flippant attitude was poking at all the wrong buttons on Bruce, so he quickly interjected. "Hey, Bruce, Tony, any of you ever played this game?"

Bruce tore his gaze from Tony as threw a glance towards the group sitting by the couches, eyes falling on the box Steve was pointing to. Walking over, he peered closer. "Hmmmm, well, that's Uno. I played it once or twice before. Why?"

"Finally!" yelled Clint, jumping and fist bumping the air. Bruce threw him a quizzical look, but when Clint stayed off in his own little world he looked to the rest of the group for an answer. Natasha sighed, looking at Bruce.

"No one knew how to play this game." By then Tony had made his way over to the group and was standing by Steve, drinking from a glass. "Do you, Tony?"

"Nah, never played any card or board games before. Just was not my thing" he said, slightly swishing his drink in his cup. Clint looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "Not your thing? Well, now it is! I vote we all play!" he said, throwing his hand up in the air, emphasizing his words.

"I have nothing better to do, since my lab was _destroyed_," said Bruce, giving Tony another glare.

"Wallowing in the past is not good for you, Bruce-y," quipped Tony, sticking out his tongue. "But hey, count me in too."

"I shall conquer this 'Yu-No' along side my brother!" boomed Thor, grabbing Loki in a one-armed embrace and raising his other hand in a show of power.

"Thor, you_ big oaf_, let go of me!" snarled Loki, but Thor only held on tighter.

"I will play," joined Natasha, who started to gather the cards.

Steve looked at the group, then at the game. A smile grew on his face. At least he would not be bored anymore. "I'm game."

* * *

Natasha grinned evilly as she eyed her cards. Glancing at the color in play, she threw down a +2.

"I want to sit next to someone else!" whined Clint, pointing at the spot occupied by Natasha. "That is the _millionth_ time she has done that to me!"

"Oh, _shut up_ Barton and take your cards," snapped Loki. Clint turned his furious look at Loki.

"Just because you have half the deck does not mean you have to be in a bad mood," he snapped back, and snatched two cards from the deck.

"The infuriating_ oaf_ of a _buffoon_ seated next to me seems to find it _hilarious_ to keep on changing the color to yellow, even though he _knows_ I do not have it," Loki growled, giving Tony an enraged look. Tony stuck out his tongue, looking pleased, but his mood was squashed as Bruce laid down a +4.

"Hey! I know you have blue!" Tony yelled, giving Bruce a reproachful look.

"I do not. And now you have to take 6 cards," replied Bruce cooly, not shedding any remorse over the situation. "I change the color to green." Tony roughly grabbed his cards from the deck, mumbling something under his breath.

Loki frowned at his hand. So many cards, and yet none to get Thor with. Sighing, he threw down a 7.

Thor grinned and threw down a green card of his own, having only one card left, but he momentarily forgot to say Uno, and Loki caught him before he could remember.

"_Uno,_ Thor. You forgot, for the _third_ time now. Now you have to take 2 cards again," he said, a satisfied smile on his face. Thor's grin fell, and he pouted as he drew his two.

Deciding to play a green reverse, Steve had to fight to hold back laughter as there was a shift in the air around his teammates. Loki, Tony and Clint got an evil glint in their eyes, revenge clearly on their minds. Bruce and Natasha grew wary, and Thor's face showed he was determined to not forget Uno this time.

Who knew a card game could be so competitive?

* * *

**My family loves to play Uno, and it does get extremely competitive. Ugh, and me, being the one that the god/deity/spirit/whatever in charge of luck laughs at...well...I always lose. -_- Haha, but anyways, tell me what y'all thought. Was it dumb to upload this? Did I mess something up? What other moments do you guys want to see? Review and Critique please. :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot~ Another idea~ Okay, so...I am kinda stuck on "The Pain of Summer Heat". But I will get to it, I promise!**

**Anyways, here is another random chapter~ Not sure if I like this one. Y'all need to give me some ideas people! D: Haha, or at least leave reviews telling me what you think. It sure would help. :p**

**OH! And a big thanks to all those who favorited and followed! And to those who reviewed, I love y'all! XD**

* * *

Natasha growled as she struggled to close the doors to the last kitchen cabinet without slamming them. "How is it that a billionaire has practically _NO_ food in his own kitchen?" she grumbled, running her hand through her short, red hair in aggravation. Sighing, she crossed her arms and frowned, glaring at the floor as she mulled over her options.

Clint was sick. Like, running a fever, stuck in bed, and throwing up his guts sick. Bruce had _conveniently_ been called away just the day before, so that left the second person with the most medical experience in charge: her. She _assumed_ it would be an easy fix with Loki's healing magic. Well, apparently his all superior knowledge did not lie in 'mortal' sicknesses. And so the slow and mundane way it was. However, that included eating soup. Chicken Noodle Soup. Which Tony did not have, because he stuffs his face with _take-out_ most of the time!

Natasha visibly tried to calm herself down. She would just run to the store a couple blocks down. No big deal. Mentally smacking herself, she realized it _was_ a big deal. There were only two other Avengers in the house besides her and Clint at the moment: Loki and Tony. Thor was away visiting Jane, Bruce was on that darn mission, and Steve was at headquarters. Someone had to be here for Clint, and she did not like the options. To make matters worse, Loki and Tony had decided to start a contest of who could play the most pranks on Clint. She had caught Tony every time he had attempted, but Loki proved to be a challenge. She had to keep on her toes with him.

She seriously doubted Loki had any knowledge over what soup would be the best though, so she could not just send him out. She would send Tony, but something told her that he is no better than Loki at choosing food to buy. Maybe both of them? No, that would not work either. Something would get destroyed.

Coming to a decision, she turned sharply and stalked her way down to Tony's lab, where he had been in since his last attempt on pulling a prank on Clint ended with him getting a good roundhouse kick to the head. Reaching the bottom stair, she was met with the blare of Tony's loud music.

"Jarvis, could you be so kind as to turn down the music so I can actually talk without having to yell?"

"Certainly, Miss Romanoff," replied the AI, and seconds later the music was cut dramatically in volume.

"Hey! Jarvis! What gives? " came a loud shout of protest from somewhere in the back of the lab. Natasha walked further in and found Tony bent over some wires and metal, hands and clothes smeared with grease and oil. She cleared her throat, and took satisfaction of the unmanly squeak that Tony let out.

Turning around, Tony pointed sharply at Natasha. "Dont_ ever_! do that! again!" Glaring at her, he grabbed a rag on the workbench near him, running it over his hands. "I have been a good boy, so why are you down here giving me such a murderous glare?"

Natasha blanked, then realized she was scowling at him without even meaning to. She couldn't help it though. Tony pushed all her wrong buttons just by opening his mouth. "Look. since your _fail_ of a kitchen upstairs has no soup, I need to go and get some from the market. Clint needs to be checked on while I am out. You are to do it," she said in a no-nonsense voice, crossing her arms for more emphasis.

Tony raised an eyebrow, amusement clear in his eyes. "Oh, so you actually _want_ me near Legolas now, is that right?" he said, smirking ever so slightly. "Well, now that I have permission the thought has lost all its appeal. Go try 'asking' Reindeer Games." He realized he made a mistake when Natasha's eyes glinted with anger and she visibly tensed. Suddenly he felt a finger poking his arc reactor as a set of murderous eyes locked onto his. Natasha had closed the distance between them, leaning in menacingly.

"Listen, Tony. There is _no_ way I am leaving the house with both you _and_ Loki still here. I am not stupid. And I can not send either of you two to go get the soup, because you would probably come back with everything in the store _but_ the soup. So, you _will_ get you butt up and check on Clint while I am gone, or you will find that you will _regret_ waking up today," snarled Natasha.

Tony gulped, and decided to swallow any smart comments. He quickly nodded, and breathed a sigh of relief as Natasha pulled away.

"Good. Now that that is settled, Jarvis, could you tell me where Loki is at?" asked Natasha, looking up at the ceiling.

"Currently, Mr. Loki is in route to what appears to be Mr. Barton's room," replied Jarvis. Natasha snapped her head back down, anger clear in her eyes once more.

"Oh no. he. is. _not_!" she yelled, and took off sprinting towards Clint's room.

* * *

"I fail to see why you felt compelled to include me in your task of purchasing this 'chicken noodle soup'" grumbled Loki as he kept stride with Natasha through the busy streets of New York.

"Maybe it is because I had not even left the tower and you _still_ tried to take a sharpie to Clint's face," snapped Natasha, quickly checking both sides of the street before crossing it.

"You lack a _much_ needed sense of humor, Romanoff."

Natasha gritted her teeth and ignored him as they finally made it to the market. Truth be told, she would rather not be here with Loki, but she really could not see how leaving him at the tower could have played out well. Grabbing a basket, she began walking briskly to the aisle she thought the soup was down. She did not think to check on whether Loki was following until she glanced back and was met with empty space.

She blinked, then blinked again. "You_ can't_ be serious!" she growled. Pausing, she debated just leaving Loki to whatever it was he was doing and looking for the soup. Sighing, she knew that most likely he would cause some sort of mischief in that time and delay her even longer from getting back to Clint. Grumbling, she turned and retraced her steps, keeping a look out for the god as she did. Seeing as how she had not gotten far before realizing Loki was not with her, she quickly made it back to the entrance of the story, not once seeing the missing god.

"No teleportation skills my_ foot_," she snarled under her breath, tension and anger rising quickly. She had hoped to go about this in a quick way, not wanting to leave Clint with Tony for too long. She should have known Loki would mess up that idea. Rubbing at her brow, she decided just to go get the soup. "He can just stay here for all I care. Would be easier for me anyways," she spat, making her way back to the soup aisle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Loki was in an aisle of his own, and he would never, ever admit it, but he was at a loss about what to do.

When they had arrived at the store, he had every intention of staying with Natasha. But he overheard a conversation that ended up changing that plans. A boy had complained to his mother over feeling sick, and she said that she would give him tea and honey and that it should fix the problem.

Tea and honey? That simple a remedy was all that was needed for curing Clint's ailment? He had paused to listen, and when he turned to ask Natasha if she knew of this he was shocked to see she had already left. He scowled at the empty air. He knew she was anxious to get back, but _really,_ did she make it her mission to forget he was here? She was the one who forced him to come with her. Crossing his arms, he pondered what to do. He could begin the search for the Widow, or he could go find some tea and honey. He was sure it would not take long. He would just meet up with Romanoff when he was done. So he began walking the store, and after a few minutes of wandering around, growing more agitated by the second, finally just asked a passing elderly woman where he could find tea and honey.

"Why, I don't work here sonny, but, if you look at the signs they will tell you," she said, pointing at the ceiling. Loki moved his gaze up and saw what she was talking about. Huge signs that held what each shelf held was positioned at the entrance of each aisle. After thanking her, he had located the aisle with the tea...and that is where he had been for the past ten minutes.

"_Humans_," he snarled, massaging his temples as a headache started to blossom. "Why must they find it necessary to make things so_ complicated_?" He gave the shelves a scathing look. There was too much tea to choose from, and frankly, he did not know which one would work best with honey, which one Clint would like, or even would taste good. On Asgard the tea came from hand-picked leaves, not a box or container. He was starting to regret separating from Romanoff.

"No matter," he sighed, "I will just take one of everything."

* * *

Even after Natasha had spent a good couple minutes choosing the best brand of chicken soup she could find and waiting in line she had not seen Loki. Grabbing her bag filled with the cans of soup, she started to make her way to the doors.

"He is a big boy," she thought as she exited the store. "He will find his own way home."

The walk to the tower was alot quicker, and quieter than the trip there. Natasha loved it. Finally, a few minutes of peace. She even smiled a bit. Then a thought crossed her mind that made her immediately grimace. What happens if Loki decides to get something from the store? From what she could recall, he had never been out shopping in the time he had spent with them. Did he even know that things cost money? Did Asgard run on currency? Since he technically came from royalty, did he ever need to buy anything himself? Her quick walk started losing speed slowly with each thought that crossed her mind, and within a few seconds she was standing still on the side walk. She could see the tower from where she was. Maybe five more minutes at most. She should just go and be with Clint. He needed her. If Loki got into trouble, it was _his_ fault. He separated from her, so he could pay the consequences. She would continue on to the tower. That's what she would do.

Yet, she still found herself making a u-turn back to the store. "This is only because if he got into trouble then_ I_ would have to deal with it later," she thought furiously, every passerby giving her a startled glance as she stormed by them. In her anger she made it back to the store rather quickly...and immediately regretted turning around. "I should have let him deal with it himself," she spat darkly.

Loki was attempting to exit the store with what appeared to be a large cart full of...was that tea? He actually succeed in walking out without having anything fall from the cart and ignored the blaring of the alarms that sounded as he exited the store. "Looks like he didn't pay," mumbled Natasha as she quickly made her way over to him.

"Ah, Romanoff, I was looking for you. I have finished gathering what I needed. Shall we make our way back?" asked Loki, wearing a proud smile on his face and acting oblivious to the noise behind him. Natasha was about to say something when a pretty heavy-set, balding, angry man grabbed Loki firmly by the arm. Natasha winced at the anger that flashed in Loki's eyes.

"And just _where_ do you think you are going, buster?" sneered the man. Natasha winced again when she saw 'manager' on his shirt tag.

"Unhand me, you oaf," spat Loki, and jerked his arm out of the man's grasp.

"Oaf!? That does it, you are coming with me!" snarled the man, and tried to reach for Loki again. Loki was quicker and sidestepped the man. That just made things worse. In failing to grab Loki the man turned his attention to Loki's cart, and tried to pull it back into the store. Loki grabbed the other side and pulled himself, causing the man to stumbled forward from Loki's overpowering strength. Instead of giving up like a sane person would do, the man had gotten a flash of determination in his eyes, and he grabbed the cart with both hands and jerked...hard.

Something flickered in Loki's eyes, and before Natasha could stop him he had let go of the cart, causing the man and cart to fall. Tea, and Natasha noticed a couple of bottles of honey, spilled out next to the fallen man.

"Loki," hissed Natasha, "What. have. you. _done_!?" Loki turned to her, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Well, he seemed so persistent, so I let him have it. His falling is from his own doing." Natasha gaped at him, willing herself not to smack him upside the head. The man had stumbled back to his feet, and apparently did not share Loki's insight of the situation, for he started to call security. Natasha looked from the mess, to Loki, and to the bag in her hands. She could not deal with this right now! Clint needed the soup.

"Loki. we have to go!" yelled Natasha, snatching the front of his shirt in her fist and dragging him forward. She was relieved when he willingly complied, and they both broke into a run. They did not slow down until the were back at the entrance of the tower.

"Loki! I do not know how they did it on Asgard, but here, things cost money," explained Natasha, trying to keep a lid on her aggravation and anger.

"Asgard was no different," coolly replied Loki as he entered the building and walked to the elevator, Natasha following suit.

"Then _why_? Why would you walk out with a cart full of things that you did not pay for?"

"I explained to the man standing guard at the entrance that I would come back with someone who could pay in due time. That I was short on time and had no money at the moment," sniffed Loki. Natasha just looked at him, then brought her free hand up to smack her forehead. Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "At least we got the soup. And you did not take anything, so no harm done." When she was met with silence she dropped her hand and looked at Loki.

"You...did not take anything...right?"

"Take...no. Borrowed is more the correct term, Romanoff."

"_Loki_!" exclaimed Natasha "What did you take? Give it here!" Reluctantly Loki produced a rather squashed box of tea and a small container of honey and put them in Natasha's outstretched hand. She looked at the two items, then up at Loki.

"It is suppose to help with this mundane ailment Clint has acquired," informed Loki, slightly mumbling his answer. Natasha was confused for all of two seconds before she put two and two together. Loki was, in his own way, trying to help Clint. Some of her anger dissipated with that thought.

"Okay, but...why did you want to get so much?" Loki scowled, and grew silent, so Natasha just sighed. "Well, I do not like that you took this. Tomorrow we are going back, and you are to apologize."

"That man should apologize to me," grumbled Loki, crossing his arms and looking very much like a little kid. Natasha gave him a look, and was about to scold him when the elevator dinged, doors opening to the main living area.

And to a very annoyed looking Tony. He crossed his arms, and gave them both a reproachful look.

" You guys took to long! Robin Hood in there missed the trash can and threw up all over my shoes! Next time, order soup from that Korean Restaurant down the block. They even deliver."

Natasha's eye twitched and seconds later Tony narrowly just missed getting hit in the head by the bag of soup.

* * *

**Okay, so I did not know how to end this chapter. My mind has been focused on other things like jobs and college, so I did not put in as much effort into this as I should have :/ Oh wells~~ Haha, I kinda wanted to do a Loki and Natasha chapter, and this is what my mind produced. Product of being bored people~ :p **

**Review and rate please~ :D**


	3. The elevator (Part 1)

**Howdy all! School has started back up again, so I have not had the time to post anything. :I And now that I am, it is rather short. In fact, this is going to be a two parter. I can't seem to decided how this is going to end, so I am just posting the first part of it. **

**This takes place right when Loki has moved in, before the last two chapters. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

(Part 1)

Clint grumbled as he walked through the tower's halls to get to the elevator so he could train in the workout room. "Why did_ I_ have to get stuck babysitting," he spat darkly, tempted to take one of his arrows and fire it at the closest thing he can, or at least punch a wall.

Fury had called the team for a briefing for a mission, a mission he couldn't go on. All because Thor's insane excuse for a brother was under house arrest and someone had to stay and make sure he didn't blow the place up. He still clearly remembered the smirk on Tony's face before he left. Anger flared inside of Clint. Loki may not be permitted to destroy anything, but he felt a strong urge to start smashing all of Tony's supply of alcohol.

Finally reaching the elevator, he pushed the button, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited. When it arrived, the doors opened and Clint locked eyes with emerald-green ones. He gritted his teeth._ Great, just __**freakin'**__ great_, he thought. He begrudgingly stomped into the elevator, letting the doors close behind him. Standing as far as the small space would let him, he glared at the trickster god. Why Tony let Thor bring him here was beyond him. He had rejected immediately, but a lot of good that did. At least Loki's magic was supressed by the bracelets Tony and Bruce invented. His eyes fell on the invention wrapped around each wrist of the god. Bruce had assured Fury that if Loki attempted to use, or even try to access his magic for any reason then the bracelets would give the god a shock worthy of rivaling Thor's lightning. Clint was secretly hoping for a demonstration, but so far the infuriating bane of his existence had been regrettably good.

His thoughts were cut off as the loud, screeching noise emitted from around him, and the elevator came to an abrupt halt. He widened his stance to keep his balance, running his gaze around the enclosed space, then resting on the only other passenger, giving him an accusatory glare. "What did you do?"

He received a rather bored look as an answer. Clint tensed and balled his fists.

"_Answer_ me and _fix_ it, or so help me one of these arrows is finding its way into your eye," Clint snarled, reaching behind him to grab an arrow to fit onto his bow, keeping his eyes trained on Loki. A gleam of anger flashed through the god's eyes.

"I assure you, if I had _any_ ounce of my magic within my disposal I would not_ waste_ it on such_ trivial_ manners as stopping this contraption," Loki snarled back, raising his hands to where the bracelets fell into Clint's vision. Clint flickered his eyes down to them, then back to the trickster's face.

"They could be broken. You could be tricking all of us into believing you have no magic."

"If they were broken I would not be _here_," Loki said, irritation radiating from him. Clint relaxed slightly, but stayed alert. Loki was not called the god of lies for nothing. He raked his eyes once again over the enclosed space. Everything seemed to be fine, so how come they stopped?

"Jarvis, why has the elevator stopped?" Clint asked, angling his head upwards, directing the question to Tony's AI.

"It appears that one of the elongated cables have snapped that connects to the compartment. It wrapped around the counter weight, and the sheave was damaged, causing movement of the elevator to stop, Mr. Barton."

Clint blinked, staring up at the ceiling. Loki sighed, drawing his attention.

"Basically Barton, we are stuck."

* * *

Clint told himself that everyone should be back soon, and things would get fixed. Jarvis would tell them of the situation, and Tony would use his brainiac skills to get them out. He told himself he just needed to be patient.

Ten minutes into the situation and Clint was ready to kill someone. Loki was tapping his foot annoyingly and acting oblivious to Clint's murderous glares.

"I have already told you to _stop_ that _stupid_ noise," Clint gritted out, trying in vain to massage out some stress from his temples. He felt his eye twitch when Loki slid his bored gaze over to him, a small smirk on his face and continued tapping his foot. Fingers itching to retrieve an arrow, he visibly tried to calm himself. "Why don't you use your vudu and get us out of here if you are so bored?"

"You_ know_ why I have not done that. I do not wish to experience the effect of that attempt just for your personal amusement, Barton." Loki said, narrowing his eyes at him.

Clint shrugged, giving the god his own smirk. "That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." Loki bared his teeth in a snarl. The banter ended at that, and Clint grew bored and restless again. He needed to keep on the alert for when the maniac god not even 5 feet away from him tried something, but he was getting tired of standing so stiff. "That's it!" he suddenly yelled. Loki gave him a curious glance, but he paid him no mind. He walked to the doors of the elevator, inspecting them. "Jarvis, can these doors open at the moment?"

"The doors are programmed to open upon arrival on a floor. Currently the position of the compartment is between the 6th and 7th floor, preventing access to opening the doors."

"Hmmm," Clint hummed in reply, then got another idea. "Could they open with enough force?"

"The doors are designed to stay close until arrival onto another floor. A considerable amount of strength would be needed."

Clint's eyes gleamed as he turned towards Loki. Loki's curiosity morphed into wary annoyance, already knowing what Clint was going to say. "No."

"Oooh, _come on_! You want out of here as bad as I do. And with your strength it would take no effort," wined Clint. Loki tsked, casting the archer a furious glare for being right. Still, if the trickster knew how to be stubborn.

"I was dealing with the situation just fine. You are the one who is being a child and complaining."

In a flash Clint's pouting face has changed into steely determination, bow positioned with an arrow in place pointing right at Loki. "You are going to open the doors, or you will find yourself in a situation that you _won't_ be able to deal with." Loki didn't move, lip pulling into a smirk.

"Like such a_ trivial_ thing could force me to do what you want. You humor me, Barton."

Clint cocked his head, a glint of dark humor entering his eyes. "If I remember correctly, to keep from taking damage from my exploding arrows you would need a shield. A shield takes magic." He allowed a small smirk at the flash of anger on Loki's face. "Now, open these doors."

Loki snarled something that Clint couldn't understand, but stomped his way to the doors. Taking his fingernails, he dug them into the little crevice that laid between the two doors, and pulled. The doors automatically opened, carrying Loki's force with them and causing the frame to bend where his hands slammed into them. The god straightened, crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow at Clint.

"Show off," Clint mumbled as he attempted to stick his head out of the frame. He was relieved when there was enough room, and looking up, was glad to see that there was enough space for him to pull himself up onto the elevator. Grasping the edge, he hauled himself up, sliding through the space and onto the roof of the compartment. After a couple of seconds he kneeled and peeked into the elevator. "What are you waiting for?" he directed towards Loki, who was still standing in the middle of the elevator.

"Of what use would it be to climb on top of this contraption?"

Clint huffed,but knew the infuriating god was right. He had did this on whim to get out of such a small space before he skewered the man. He doubted Thor would like that, no matter how much he wanted to do it. But now he realized he may have made a fool of himself. Standing up, he raked his gaze around him, trying hard to see in such a dim lighting. Jarvis had said they were between floors, soo...that should mean that the doors to the 7th floor was above them! He quickly moved the direction of his gaze, and was met with bitter disappointment. The doors to the floor was a good 20 feet out of his reach! Even if he stood on Loki's shoulders he wouldn't be able to reach it. And as if the god would allow that. Sighing, he ran an aggravated hand roughly through his short hair, doing everything he could not to just yell out in frustration. It was to bad he couldn't force Loki to use his magic. He doubted getting hit by an explosive would compare to the voltage that would run through the gods body if he tried to get access to the stuff, and he knew Loki knew that, so there was no use threatening him again. He was startled out of his thoughts when something fell onto his shoulder. He snapped his head to the side, squinting, then his eyes grew wide when he realized what had fallen onto him.

* * *

**I know I know. You don't have to tell me. I blame school and homework though. And the fact I haven't got a decent sleep in a while. But I will try to make Part 2 nonetheless. **


End file.
